Brotherly Love What a pain in the ass!
by Kayla and Sara
Summary: Natalie and Hailey Stokes are the young twins of Nick Stokes, two troublesome young ladies that always seem to be in trouble. Natalie and Hailey arrive at the Las Vegas Crime lab surprising Nick and the team. Rated K plus for now R and R thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Brotherly love – What a pain in the ass!**_

_**Introduction – Natalie and Hailey Stokes are the young twins of Nick Stokes, two troublesome young ladies that always seem to be in trouble. Natalie and Hailey arrive at the Las Vegas Crime lab surprising Nick and the team and one Greg Sanders really likes Natalie how does Nick react? Will Hailey find her soul mate and stop following the orders of her older twin sister?**_

_**Disclaimer – We don't own CSI but we do own the names Natalie, Hailey and Michael. Sara is Hailey and I'm Natalie hope you enjoy.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**What do you do when you're bored and your older twin sister suggests surprising our older brother? You agree of course Natalie can be so persuasive it's scary. As long as I can remember we were in trouble possibly from the age of five, Natalie would come up with some crazy idea or prank to pull and both of us would get into trouble, don't get me wrong I love my twin but sometimes I could kill her.**_

"_**Oh come on Hailey I'm not that bad" Natalie protests**_

"_**Hey stop reading my diary" I answer**_

"_**Whatever, are we there yet?" Natalie asks**_

"_**How am I supposed to know you're the one that's driving" I answer "Natalie concentrate on the road, please"**_

"_**Yea sorry" Natalie replies **_

_**Ok where was I before I was rudely interrupted by my older sister, only older by five minutes which she constantly reminds me of and has reminded me for twenty two years of our life.**_

"_**Actually twenty three years Hailey, I started talking before you" Natalie interjects**_

"_**Will you mind your own business and concentrate on driving" I groan "we are almost there I can see the lights of the Las Vegas strip"**_

"_**Why is it called Las Vegas Strip?" Natalie asks "do you mean you have to strip while on there?"**_

"_**For god sake, you say you're the smart one" I reply "I suggest you shut up before I ram my fist down your throat"**_

"_**Touchy aren't we?" Natalie remarks "Don't worry I'm sure Nicky will have plenty of male friends to help you"**_

"_**You are such a tart" I groan "If Nicky hears you talking like this he will make you a nun"**_

"_**A bit late for that" Natalie giggles "I would be a nun but not a pure one"**_

"_**Too much information Nat" I groan "are we there yet?"**_

"_**Possibly I don't know" Natalie responds**_

"_**What do you mean you don't know? Natalie where the hell are we?" I ask**_

"_**I told you I don't know" Natalie replies "Sorry"**_

"_**Give me your phone" I ask**_

"_**Whatever for?" Natalie asks "where's your cell phone?"**_

"_**It is in my bag in the trunk of the car, now pass me your phone" I snap "you can be so dense sometimes"**_

"_**Who you going to ring? The Ghostbusters?" Natalie asks laughing**_

"_**Remind when I have to laugh after the one hundredth time you have said that" I reply "if you really should know I'm going to ring Sara"**_

"_**Oh Nicky's girlfriend good call" Natalie responds "Well?"**_

"_**Give the women the chance to answer the phone for god sake Nat..Oh hi Sara" I say **_

"_**Hi Hailey how are you" Sara responds "What can I do for you?"**_

"_**Uh well me and Natalie decided to come visit Nicky, but needless to say we are lost somewhere in Vegas" I reply**_

"_**Ok, how did that happen?" Sara asks "Natalie driving I guess"**_

"_**Good guess" I reply "you know she can't do two things at once"**_

"_**Hello I'm in the car with you" Natalie groans "if I had let you drive we would still be in Texas"**_

"_**Ok calm down, pull over and tell me where you are" Sara remarks "and promise not to kill each other before I get there"**_

"_**Not a promise i can say will be kept Sara" I reply "I'm on my last nerve"**_

"_**What's not a promise i can say will be kept? Wow Vegas has got some cute men" Natalie remarks rolling down the window and hollering "HEY SEXY"**_

"_**Natalie shut up for god sake" I groan "Sara we are near the Rampart and for god sake hurry" **_

"_**I'll be there as soon as I can get away from the team" Sara responds "and tell Nat I agree with her but also tell her to be a little more subtle"**_

"_**Yea ok hurry" I plead "Lock all the doors and roll up the window"**_

"_**Why? Come on Hailey its fun it's Vegas" Natalie responds**_

"_**Yea it's also the city that our brother works as a Crime Scene Investigator" I remark "and has the highest crime rate going, now I repeat lock the doors and roll up the window"**_

"_**Fine" Natalie replies "you really need to get out more and witness what the streets are like"**_

"_**What and be like you?" I ask "no thank you"**_

"_**Whatever, I'm going to make sure I change you for the better" Natalie remarks "start off by changing your wardrobe and make up and hair and we will be half way there"**_

"_**Hey what's wrong with my hair?" I ask "Yes I know my wardrobe could be more in fashion and I don't wear make up because I don't need it"**_

"_**Keep telling yourself that Hailey" Natalie replies grinning "just you wait you will have all the guys drooling at your feet"**_

"_**How is that hygienic?" I groan "I would like to say germ free thanks"**_

"_**You know you sound so much like Sara when you say that" Natalie remarks "it's scary"**_

"_**So? I like living in a clean environment not the sest pit you live in" I reply "A month's load of laundry and a month's load of dirty dishes, if mom ever came to your apartment she would kill you"**_

"_**Well that's why when I know she's coming over I clean the apartment" Natalie responds **_

"_**You know I give up" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air "If you want to live in crap all your life then so be it"**_

"_**How long ago did you ring Sara?" Natalie asks**_

"_**About two, three minutes ago why?" I reply**_

"_**Well someone is approaching the car" Natalie responds "oh god it's the police, uhh what do we do?"**_

"_**Sit still and calm down Nat" I respond shaking Natalie "What is wrong with you?"**_

"_**Nothing" Natalie replies rather quick than I thought possible "just I hate the police"**_

"_**I repeat you will be fine" I respond "let me do the talking"**_

"_**Yea like that won't be suspicious" Natalie remarks "fine I'll talk"**_

"_**Good now stay calm" I say "you will be fine trust me"**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"_**Umm good evening officer, how may we help you?" Natalie asks gripping the steering wheel**_

"_**Could you both step out the car please" the officer asks**_

"_**Why?" Natalie asks**_

"_**Just do it Nat" I groan "NOW"**_

"_**Why are you parked outside of the Rampart?" The officer asks**_

"_**We got lost we are just waiting for our friend to arrive and guide us to where we are meant to go" Natalie responds **_

"_**Who is your friend?" The officer asks**_

"_**Uhh oh crap uhh" Natalie shutters**_

"_**Officer Jackson can I help you at all?" Sara asks "Natalie you ok?"**_

"_**Yea fine now your here" Natalie responds "Sara Sidle is our friend sir"**_

"_**Miss Sidle do you know these women?" Officer Jackson**_

"_**I wouldn't have called one of them by her first name would I?" Sara snaps "Now go and arrest some real criminals"**_

"_**Yea sorry" Officer Jackson says quickly walking away**_

"_**Well that was a great start to our vacation" I groan "Hi Sara"**_

"_**Hi Hailey" Sara responds "Ok get in your car and follow my Denali"**_

"_**Hey Hailey you want to drive?" Natalie asks**_

"_**Yea sure" I eagerly respond**_

_**I get into the drivers side and wait till a very quiet Natalie gets into the passenger side, I follow Sara's tailgate lights through Vegas to the Las Vegas Crime lab and to our brother. I pull in the driveway off the Crime lab car park just behind Sara's Denali and get out of the car not noticing that Natalie was still sat in the car.**_

"_**Hey Sara meet you inside" I shout **_

_**Sara nods and I walk over to the car and open the passenger side door and bend down to speak to Natalie.**_

"_**Hey Nat you coming?" I ask "Natalie hey earth to Natalie respond"**_

"_**Yea sorry I'm coming" Natalie says "sorry just zoned out there"**_

"_**Yea I gathered" I remark "hey you ok that officer didn't scare you did he?"**_

"_**Yea just a little brought back a bad memory I would rather forget" Natalie remarks "now get out my way I want to see Nicky boy"**_

_**Natalie pushes me out of the way and makes her way to the entrance of the Crime lab leaving me to lock the car and walk on my own and meet up with Natalie and Sara. I can't help but wonder how Nick will react when he sees his little sisters for almost ten years now, I know how I will react hit him and then hug him you know I am just like Natalie in that way suppose that's what you get for being identical twins.**_

**_Tbc_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Review please bad or good we don't mind (honest)._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You know our brother works in an interesting building; we have actually seen Gil Grissom running around the lab complaining that someone has stolen his foetal pig and its jar. Wait a minute where the hell is Natalie?**_

"_**Natalie get your butt back here right now" I shout "Natalie have you stolen Mr Grissom's foetal pig?"**_

"_**Hey who are you shouting at?" Sara asks "wait where is Nat?"**_

"_**I don't know" I reply "she's got to be around here somewhere"**_

"_**I thought she was with you" Sara remarks **_

"_**I thought she was with you" I reply "you wouldn't believe she was going to be twenty five in three months"**_

"_**Hailey, Sara come on this is fun" Natalie shouts running towards us**_

"_**Stop right now" I shout "give me the jar"**_

"_**Why? Its fun got to go the old guy is following me" Natalie remarks running away**_

"_**Sara can you tell me which direction a young women with my foetal pig went?" Gil Grissom asks**_

"_**Yes she went around by Hodges lab" Sara responds **_

"_**Hello Mr Grissom" I say "Pleasure to meet you again"**_

"_**Hello you are?" Gil asks**_

"_**I'm Hailey Stokes sir, you are in fact chasing my twin Natalie" I reply "The one carrying your foetal pig sir"**_

"_**Could you help me to get it back?" Gil asks **_

"_**There's only one guy that can stop Nat now" Sara responds "I'll go get Nick"**_

_**Sara walks away towards the break room I presume and leaves me with Gil. We stand quietly not wanting to be the first one to say anything, I sigh and I'm about to say something when Nick runs full pelt at me.**_

"_**Hail Bail your here" Nick shouts "Where is Nat Attack?"**_

"_**Causing problems in the lab" Gil answers "I've been told that you're the only one that can stop it"**_

"_**What she done now?" Nick groaned**_

"_**Stole Mr Grissom's foetal pig and is running around the lab with it" I answer "I'm sorry Nicky I couldn't stop her she doesn't listen to me"**_

"_**Hailey calm down" Nick says pulling me into a hug "hey stop crying right now"**_

"_**I can't" I sob "She never listens to me, she always gets what she wants she gets the nice attractive boyfriends and they don't even bother about me I can't compare to Nat"**_

"_**How do you work that one out? Your identical twins" Sara says "Hailey your beautiful"**_

"_**If I was that beautiful why did I get my head flushed in bathroom toilets?" I sob "I hate her she gets everything she wants"**_

"_**Right go with Sara to the break room I'm going to find Natalie" Nick announces "Griss I promise your foetal pig will be back in your office in one piece"**_

"_**Go ahead Nick" Gil says "How Hailey would you like a coffee?"**_

"_**Yes please Mr Grissom" I answer "Sorry about Natalie she's well she's the naughty one and she's twenty four for god sake"**_

_**Sara pulls me into a hug and directs me to the break room where I meet my brothers team mates, I might add quite a funny bunch but that's just on first glances. At least I know their names something which I'm grateful to Nick for.**_

"_**Guys I would like you to me Hailey Stokes" Sara announces **_

"_**Hello Hailey, god a younger Nick" Warrick remarks "Hey do you like Grand Theft Auto?"**_

"_**Do I?" I exclaim "Watch the master at work I taught everything Nicky knows"**_

"_**Ok you're on" Warrick replies**_

"_**Ready to lose Brown?" I ask "Prepare to die"**_

"_**God you learn Nick his saying's too?" Greg asks **_

"_**Yea of course I did what are you dense?" I snap "or did you leave your brain at home under the mass hair of yours?"**_

"_**WHAT?" Greg shouts "don't judge me"**_

"_**Just did what you going to do about fly boy?" I shout back "You scared of a girl?"**_

"_**Your no girl" Greg snaps "Your a freak"**_

"_**Take that back right now" I scream "Do it or so help me god you will regret it"**_

"_**What you get Nick on to me? Don't give that crap" Greg shouts **_

"_**GUYS!" Catherine shouts "Greg apologise to Hailey right now"**_

"_**Why?" Greg pouts "She started it"**_

"_**Yea and you can end it" Warrick says "Hailey you ok?"**_

"_**Yea fine Greg just emphasised something I was saying to Sara and Mr Grissom earlier" I sob "You see I'm a freak"**_

"_**Great Greg" Sara snaps "You honestly don't know how to control that mouth of yours do you?"**_

"_**Yea Greg man that was rude" Warrick agrees "Hailey come on we aren't all that dense like Sanders over there"**_

"_**No it's ok" I sob "It's the truth I am a freak, see you around if Nick comes back tell him I'm waiting by the car"**_

_**I walk out of the room crying my heart out, I walk slowly out down the corridor when I bump into a very tall body, I look up and instantly I feel safe in the strangers arms I start to sob into his chest. I then hear Natalie shouting and it's getting closer.**_

"_**Hey get your hands off my kid sister" Natalie shouts "Hailey get away from him, you don't know who or what it is"**_

"_**Excuse she held me" my friendly stranger answers "I'm only hear to speak to my brother not have a confrontation with you"**_

"_**Don't talk wise to me" Natalie shouts "you men are only after one thing"**_

"_**Yea and you would know Nat" I snap "You have had plenty"**_

"_**You...you" Natalie shutters "how dare you Hailey we are sisters we keep each others secrets, well supposed too"**_

"_**Natalie Jane Stokes get your butt here right now" Nick shouts "Do you know how much trouble you have caused?"**_

"_**Nicky?" Natalie whispers "Cover for me sis please"**_

"_**Not a chance you're on your own" I reply "You got yourself into this mess you get yourself out of it"**_

"_**Hi Michael how you doing?" Nick asks my stranger (well not so much now) "Ignore Natalie she loves getting on her high horse and spoiling Hailey's life"**_

"_**What? I do not" Natalie protests **_

"_**Hey Nick I'm doing well you seen Greg around?" Michael asks "You want to let go of my shirt honey?"**_

"_**Sorry, your Sanders brother?" I answer "but you're so nice"**_

"_**Thanks" Michael answers "what brought this on? What has Greg done now?"**_

"_**It's nothing I didn't handle" I reply "Come I'll take you to him"**_

"_**Thanks, what's your name again?" Michael asks **_

"_**It's Hailey" I reply "Sorry I wet your shirt"**_

"_**No problem" Michael answers smiling "so break room?**_

"_**Oh sorry" I sigh "follow me"**_

_**I walk away from my smiling brother and my angry sister, something tells me she is in for a rude awakening from Nick. I really can't focus on anything for the first time in my life I feel happy holding onto Michael for that split second made me like him heck maybe even love him but something was telling me to stay away and if I ever find who or what it is I'm going to get them out my life and finally find my happiness.**_

**_Tbc_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Review please and many many thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing back?" Greg snapped

"Still have the way with the ladies I see Gregory" Michael remarks "Ignore my little brother thinks he could charm anyone, couldn't charm a goat!"

"Good one Michael" Warrick says snorting coffee up his nose "How you doing man?"

"I'm great just got back from England" Michael replies "Interesting place England, weather is colder women are left to be desired and the food well give me American Fries any day"

"So a good trip then?" Gil asks

"No but arriving home just got better" Michael replies winking at me "What does a guy have to do to get a drink of coffee around here?"

"Michael why is your shirt all wet?" Catherine asks

"Well Hailey here was upset, yes Greg I'm looking at you and well my shirt was the nearest thing to a tissue" Michael replies "so Greg you going to apologise or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Sorry Hailey I was rude and I didn't mean to upset you" Greg said "Can we start over and be friends?"

"What do you mean I'm grounded?" Natalie shouts walking into the break room "No way I'm twenty four not four"

"Well start acting like it Natalie" Nick replied "Now get in that break room apologise to your sister and Grissom, March!"

Natalie walked into the break room and approached Gil first no surprise there I might add. Natalie looks at Gil and then at Nick.

"Natalie Jane Stokes do it now!" Nick bellows

"Mr Grissom I am sorry for going into your office and stealing your foetal pig and then running around the lab with it" Natalie said "I hope you can see it in your heart not to punish Nicky for my actions"

"Miss Stokes you are forgiven but if you do anything like that again I will have no choice but to call Jim and get him to put you in a cell for the night" Gil responded

"Uh ok" Natalie shuttered "Oh he's still here is he?"

"Natalie!" Nick snarled "you can apologise to Michael as well"

"Fine, sorry" Natalie whispered "Hailey sorry but I don't trust him"

"Do you think you can rule my life all the time Nat?" I snap "You think because your older you have the right to tell me what to do? Have you any idea how you make me feel?"

"Obviously I don't" Natalie sighs "look I'm really sorry and I will try to act my age in future, hey who are you you're cute?"

"Uhh I'm Greg and you are?" Greg shuttered

"I'm Natalie Stokes, Hailey's twin and Nicky's little sister" Natalie replies

"Hey nice to meet you, got to go work on umm well got to go" Greg said running out of the break room

"Wow Nat that's the first time we have ever seen Greg speechless" Warrick remarked "You go girl"

"Warrick she doesn't need your encouragement thank you" Nick groaned "Nat where do you think your going?"

"Too see if Greg wants any help with his work" Natalie replies wiggling her eyebrows and waving goodbye

"1, 2, 3 wait for it" I say

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Greg screams "Get away from me"

"I think someone needs to go rescue Greg from the clutches of my sister" I remark getting everyone staring at me "Ok fine I will go"

"Hey you want some help?"Michael asks

"Sure!" I reply eagerly "and thanks"

"I think you will need it, so shall we follow the screams?" Michael asks

"Yea" I reply giggling "You know Greg is in for a rude awakening when it comes to Nat, if she she's something she's wants she will stop at nothing till see gets it"

"Yea I noticed" Michael replied "Your twins but so different, Natalie is so cheeky and abrupt where you are calm and very sweet"

"Thanks and your not a jerk like your brother is was umm you know what I mean" I remark

"I understand stop babbling Hailey" Michael says "I think we have found the place"

We both open the locker room door to find Greg and Natalie in a state of undress and Natalie flat out on the locker room floor.

"What an earth are you up too?" I shout

"Oh thank god your here" Greg sighs "Get her off me will you?"

"Having fun there Greg?" Michael ask getting a glare from Greg "Put a shirt and pants on man"

""Natalie get dressed if Nick catches you like this he will go crazy" I remark

"I don't care" Natalie responds

"NATALIE!" Nick shouts "Greg start explaining mister"

"I was only coming in to change my shirt when she came in and started to undress and then rip my shirt off" Greg explained "Nick I wouldn't dare do anything like this I swear"

"Nicky I found my dream guy" Natalie announces putting her shirt back on "Don't spoil it for me"

"Greg is my co worker and friend I do not want him touching my little sister ok" Nick replies

"You have my word Nick" Greg replies "Now can someone please get her away from me and let me get a new shirt on"

"Hey wait a minute if Greg isn't allowed to touch me then how is Michael allowed to touch Hailey?" Natalie asks

I look up from the floor and without knowing I storm over to Natalie and punch her square in the face.

"That's because I'm not a tart like you" I growl "Me and Michael are only friends get it? Friends I do not want to jump into bed with him as soon as I see him"

"You broke my nose!" Natalie groaned "Why?"

"I don't know?" I reply "Oh my god I punched my sister"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I run out of the room crying I can't believe I have just punched my sister and then ran. I run up several flights of stairs until I reach the roof where I scream and fall to my knees. Where my whole life flashes before my eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Hey dork you want to go for a little swim?" Tyler Crichton asks me_

"_No I don't" I reply "Leave me alone go pick on someone else"_

"_No you're more fun" Tyler replies "plus this is for the time your sister dumped me for Jordan Fry"_

"_Don't punish me for Natalie's mistakes" I plead "I'm not like her"_

"_We all know but your an easier target" Tyler sneers _

_All I can remember is waking up in the boys bathroom covered in bodily fluids and all I can remember is Natalie did this to me._

_End Flashback_

"I hate my life, I hate my sister I hate myself why lord? Why me?" I sob "Why did everything that Natalie did wrong I got the punishment at school? I got peed on bit punched and various other things all because Natalie couldn't control herself and guess what? She's still doing it now why?"

"Hailey?" Natalie asks "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" I snarl "Go away Nat I don't want to talk to you"

"I want to talk to you" Natalie replies "Please"

"Well I don't want to talk to you" I reply "Just go have your fun with Greg and leave me alone!"

"No Hailey" Natalie protest "we need to sort this out"

"What I need is for you to mind your own business and get the hell out of my life" I shout

"No Hailey for once listen to me when I am trying to apologise" Natalie says "look I know I can be a bit of an idiot"

"That's an understatement of the century" I snarl

"Fine if you don't want to listen then fine" Natalie shouts

I slowly turn away and walk towards the edge of the roof I turn back around to find Natalie right behind me and I slip and fall off the edge of the building.

"HAILEY!" Natalie screams "Hold on!"

"I'm trying" I scream "Natalie I'm sorry I love you I didn't mean to shout at you and punch you"

"I deserved it but hold on I'm going to get some help" Natalie shouts "hold on!"

"I can't I'm slipping" I sob "Nat don't leave me"

"I have too to go get help" Natalie sobs "Please Hailey hold on"

I can hear the footsteps of Natalie running away and I can't help but wonder if I can hold on anymore my arms hurt I think I hit my head when I fell too. I start to feel dizzy and one of my hands slips I'm now hanging by one hand.

"Why me? Is this my punishment for hurting my sister?" I sob "Why me?"

Meanwhile...

"I need help Hailey urgent hanging from roof" Natalie shouts running into the break room "please no joke hurry!"

"Ok we are coming" Nick replies "Lord keep Hailey safe until we get there"

I must have dozed off slightly as I seem to be hanging only just from the roof my hand must have slipped more and it's still slipping, I just decided to let go until someone grabs me.

"Don't you even think about it Hail Bail" Nick shouts

"Nicky?" I ask drifting into unconsciousness

"Give me your hand Hailey" Michael asks

"Michael your here too?" I ask "Just let me go I'm not worth the trouble"

"Don't you ever say things like that again" Nick snaps "we all love you"

I do know that but when your daggling from the edge of a four storey building with a concussion and a bad temper you do say things like that, just wish Natalie was here so I could apologise for being a really crappy sister and for everything else I had said. Just don't quote me when I say everything could be ok from now on because if I know anything in my life it never does.


	4. Chapter 4

I can remember being carried down the stairs and into the break room and Doctor Albert Robbins walking over to me at the sofa, I can barely keep my eyes open or focus and everyone is talking at me at once, very confusing and irritating I might add!

"Hailey you ok?" Greg asks "God what happened?"

"It's my fault" Natalie sobs "I killed my little sister!"

I want to scream I'm not dead but feeling as if the world was crushing my skull and I was worried if I spoke it would fall from my mouth. I must have mumbled something as I can feel someone holding my shoulder it's either Sara or Catherine as I can here Nicky comforting Natalie. I then feel the bile rising and before I know it I cover someone's feet in sick, I would laugh if it wasn't for my increasing headache.

"Uh maybe we should get Hailey to Desert Palms?" Catherine asks "Sara you need some more shoes?"

"No just need to know if Hailey is ok" Sara replies "Oh shit! Have you seen the bruise on the side of her head?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Nicky exclaims "It wasn't there five minutes ago"

"Well instead of standing around and debating where and how the bruise occurred, might I suggest you take Hailey to the hospital?" Dr Robbins remarked

"Yea come on guys" Greg said "Take my Denali it's the biggest and we all can get in, Natalie would you like to sit up front?"

"Uh huh" Natalie replies "Hailey isn't dead?"

"No concussed but not dead" Dr Robbins replied "She will be fine Greg make room for one more I'm coming with you"

"Ok, but why Albert?" Greg asked

"I may look at dead bodies all day, but I would like to make sure a living one is well cared for" Albert replied "but as we stand here having a general chit chat Hailey maybe getting worse!"

"Nick you look after Natalie, I'll carry Hailey" Michael remarks "Come on guys get it together"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two hours later and feeling as if a bus had run over my whole body I wake up to find Greg and Nick arguing, Natalie giggling and Sara and Catherine sat beside my bed sleeping.

"Hey!" I remark "I've only been out of it two hours or more and you're at each others throats"

"Oh my god Hailey your ok?" Natalie asks

"Air...Nat I need air!" I say struggling to breath

"Oh sorry" Natalie replies giggling "Oh don't worry about Nick and Greg they are arguing about who's the best at Grand Theft Auto"

"I am of course" I reply "Hey guys!"

"Hailey your awake?" Greg asks

"No I'm asleep, what do you think?" I reply grinning although it hurts "Yea I'm awake"

"Oh thank god for that" Greg replies "I thought well umm never mind"

"Hey don't say things like that and then stop" I moan "If it's gossip I want to know!"

"No you don't" Greg replies "Well not quite yet!"

"Greg you best tell her because even lying in bed she will still kick your ass!" Natalie replies shrugging her shoulders at me "It's true anyway I'm sorry for being a cow all our lives and basically umm that's it"

Not a long apology but when it comes to Natalie that after all is going to be the best you're going to get.

"You are forgiven" I reply "How's your nose?"

"Not broken" Natalie replies "Where did you learn to hit like that?"

How do you tell your twin sister that you learnt it from being with our grandparents for six months, anyway that's a different story.

"Nowhere!" I reply "Where is everyone else? Sara Catherine wake up"

"I don't want to wake up! The kids will make me eat bugs" Catherine groaned in her sleep "Mommy do we have to go? I don't want to see all those men looking at your body!"

"WHAT?" Natalie shouts "Ok that is something you don't hear everyday"

"For god sake Natalie don't shout!" Sara moans "Actually what are you shouting at?"

"Catherine!" I reply "She's dreaming very well vividly"

"Well as anyway thought of waking her up?" Sara asks getting guilty looks "Obviously not, Catherine wake up!"

"You're nice and soft!" Catherine groaned "Stay there baby!"

The look of horror on Sara's face was priceless being pulled into Catherine's chest and being squeezed at the same time Gil walked into the room to find four shocked people and me staring at Catherine. Gil calmly walked over to Sara and Catherine had pulled Sara away from the arms of Catherine.

"I apologise Sara Cath hasn't been sleeping very well recently" Gil remarks "It is my fault I've been keeping her up"

"Oh my god I didn't need to hear that!" Greg groaned "Great my boss and second in command getting down and dirty!"

"Actually you have it all wrong" Gil calmly replied "We have been discussing my retirement and Catherine taking over the position of supervisor and Catherine has been trying to persuade me to stay!"

"Ok, has it worked?" Greg asks "Sorry for thinking well you know!"

"It's quite all right Greg!" Gil replies "As I was saying I am still under sided"

"Gil? Why are you holding me?" Catherine asked "Oh hey guys"

"Hey Cath" Greg replies grinning "Enjoy your sleep?"

"Yea I did, why?" Catherine asks "Sara are you ok?"

"You felt me up!" Sara responds "You felt my chest!"

"Oh come off it Sara I did nothing of the sort" Catherine snorts "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Catherine dear you did in fact feel Sara's chest" Gil explained "I walked in to find you hugging her and then feeling her chest!"

"Oh!" Catherine gasped "Sorry Sara, I wasn't thinking correctly"

"It's ok, but if you ever do something like that again I'll knock your head off!" Sara replied

"Understood" Catherine replied "Hey you're awake"

"Yea I sure am" I reply "been awake for a while, seen your little scene with Sara"

"Ok can we stop going on about that now?" Catherine groaned

"No!" everyone replied

"Sorry Catherine the mob has spoken" I reply "Just think what blackmail we could use on you?"

"You're evil Hailey Jessica Stokes" Nick replies

"I know I learnt from the master" I remark pointing at Natalie

"I can't argue with that" Natalie replies pulling me into a hug

"Air...Air Natalie I need air!" I groan

"Sorry!" Natalie replies

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask smiling

"No" Natalie replies "If I was I would try harder next time"

As me and Natalie debate and playfully argue we don't notice everyone walk out of my hospital room until the eerie silence finally registers in my mind.

"Natalie shut up!" I say

""I will not I was just saying how easy you are to wind up" Natalie replies

"If you would shut up for five minutes you may notice we are alone" I remark

"Yes your point is?" Natalie asks "Wait a minute where have they gone?"

"Oh honestly I swear you were born blond" I groan

"Well actually we were, mom says we were blond babies and then when we got older we started to go darker" Natalie reminds me not that I didn't know that already "So anyway the point is they left me I mean us"

"Well you can shut up hand me that brush and let me do your hair" I say

"Ok" Natalie replies "You know we haven't done this in about ten years before you went to Nana's and Papa's"

"Yea sorry that you weren't allowed to come" I sigh "I will eventually tell you and Nicky but for now let it be us, ok?"

"It will be always us" Natalie replies giving me a hug and sitting in front of me on the bed

I start to brush Natalie's hair and can't help thinking back to when we were fifteen years old and Mom and Dad sent me away to Nana's and Papa's, where I left Nat for a year and didn't go to school. My only fear is when I tell Natalie and Nicky what went off all those years ago is that they will freak and never speak to me again. I Hailey Jessica Stokes have been keeping a secret for ten years and one word I will leave you with is 'Caitlyn'.

Tbc

Who is Caitlyn? What dark secret has Hailey got to confess to Natalie and Nick? All will be revealed soon!

Please review they make me very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I was out but I wake up to find my Nana and Papa sat beside me and a little girl next too them.

"Caitlyn is that you?" I whisper "What you doing here?"

"Hi yea it's me" Caitlyn replies "Nana and Papa wanted to see you and well here we are"

"So how you doing kid?" I ask

"Miss you!" Caitlyn replies "Why don't you come visit me?"

"I know baby but its complicated" I reply "Look I promise by the end of this week everyone will know who you are"

"Tell them now!" Caitlyn demanded starting to cry "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No!" I reply "Look here Caitlyn your nine years old you can't demand when someone older than you tells their family a secret!"

"Is that all I am to you?" Caitlyn sobbed "An ugly secret!"

"Caitlyn Rose Stokes!" Nana shouts "Do not shout!"

"Sorry Nana" Caitlyn replies sniffing "I just feel so alone, I want to know my daddy and the rest of the family"

"You will get to meet your family soon" I reply "Your daddy I will never let you see!"

"Why?" Caitlyn asks "Can I sit with you?"

"Yea sure" I reply pulling Caitlyn into my lap "It happened ten years ago, I was fifteen..."

_Flashback_

"_So all alone freak?" Tyler sneers "You know that's a dangerous thing to do!"_

"_Get lost Tyler!" I shout "Go pick on someone who cares"_

"_Sorry freak your mine!" Tyler grins and pushes me into the boy's bathroom "Now if you scream I'll kill you get it?"_

_All I can do is nod and grin and bare the torture I receive from Tyler. I was fifteen he was seventeen when mom and dad found out they were angry and sent me away to live with Nana and Papa. Nine months later I held the most beautiful bundle of joy in my arms, little Caitlyn Stokes my pride and joy but to safe the name Stokes she was hidden away._

_End Flashback_

"So you see Caitlyn it wasn't my choice to hide you away" I explain to my sobbing daughter "You are my pride and joy and if Nana and Papa allow it, you can stay here with me in Vegas"

"Nana? Papa? I want to stay with my Mommy!" Caitlyn pleads "I'll be good I promise!"

"We have nothing against your Mommy taking you Caitlyn" Nana replies "We aren't getting any younger and your mommy is a very kind young woman!"

"Hailey you need to tell Natalie and Nicky!" Papa reminds me "Want me to go fetch them?"

I nod and my Papa walks out the room to go find my older brother and sister leaving me with my little girl and my Nana.

"You know I miss this" I remark "Holding my daughter just hate the fact I've missed out on so much"

"We have a surprise for you!" Nana replies "Caitlyn go get the video!"

"Oh yea Mommy's special video!" Caitlyn says smiling and running to her backpack "Here Mommy"

"Thank you" I reply kissing her forehead "Watch this later!"

"Papa is Hailey got worse, I swear I only left her to get some rest" Natalie's worried voice shouts

"Natalie you are in a hospital stop shouting!" Papa says "Nicky are you ok?"

"Yea just need to know what the hell is going on!" Nick groans "Papa can't you just tell us?"

"No not my place son!" Papa replies "Trust me this is something I am not explaining"

Papa opens the door and Natalie and Nick walk in and instantly see Caitlyn on my lap cuddling into my chest.

"Hi guys!" I say smiling kissing Caitlyn's soft brown curls "I would like you to meet Caitlyn Rose Stokes"

"Have you adopted a little girl?" Natalie asks

"No!" I reply grinning "She's my daughter"

"WHAT?" Nick shouts "When did you have the time to have a daughter?"

"Try ten years ago Nicky" I reply "Papa and Nana have been looking after Caitlyn for nine years"

"Why didn't you tell us before? I mean I'm your twin sister! We share everything" Natalie sobs "Who is her Daddy?"

"Tyler is her Daddy" I reply "I was sworn to secrecy by Mom and Dad, please don't shout at me!"

"Why? Why did they tell you not to tell us about her?" Nick snarls "Hailey she's beautiful, she's my niece I would have helped you through it, vie missed out on so much with her!"

"I know Nicky!" I reply tears filling my eyes "Caitlyn baby go say hi to your Uncle Nick!"

"Ok Mommy!" Caitlyn replies leaving my lap and walking over to Nick "You're my Uncle Nick? You are so like the pictures"

"You have pictures of me?" Nick asks "Where did you get them from?"

"From Mommy when I was four!" Caitlyn replies "Uncle Nick can I have a hug?"

"You can anything you want from me!" Nick replies pulling Caitlyn into a hug and spinning on the spot "You're my niece and I'm going to be there for everything, your first crush to your wedding day"

"Hold on now Nicky she's only nine years old!" I laugh "Nat you ok?"

"Yea sure, just can't believe Mom and Dad told you not to tell us" Natalie sobs "I thought you hated me!"

"I could never hate you, even if I say it when I'm angry!" I reply pulling Nat into a hug "I understand your shock you have just found out your an Aunt must be scary"

"Not scary the best thing that has happened in my crazy life!" Natalie replies "She's adorable, hey Nicky share will you?"

I watch as my daughter is handed over to Natalie who cuddles and spins my little cutie on the spot and laughing, laughing something I haven't seen Nat or Nicky do for as long as I can remember. I just know Nicky has a lot of hidden feelings locked deep down inside and it wouldn't surprise me if both he and Nat disappear and find Tyler and give me hell, not that it would bother me one bit.

Tbc

Please review please.


End file.
